Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match
by StargateAtlantisattheHeart
Summary: Jayden is forced to go clothes shopping with the girls, while Mick and Kevin escape it by not telling Jayden what the girls needed help with. Jayden somehow loses the girls. While he's escaping, he see's a girl, in the same chair and same position as the last time he saw her. Will he be able to unravel her mystery, or will he instead be to unravel? full sum inside (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Sum:** Jayden is forced to go clothes shopping with the girls, while Mick and Kevin escape it by not telling Jayden what the girls needed help with. Jayden somehow loses the girls and goes food shopping instead. While he's there, he see's the same girl that has been there for a few months, in the same chair and same position. Will he be able to unravel her mystery, or will he instead be the one to unravel?

Author's Note: Hi, I haven't see the complete series of Sumeria, but I hope you like it. If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my character, and plotline.

 **Chapter 1:** Still There?

Jayden sighed as he walked into yet another store, with his hands, once again full of clothes.

Girl clothes.

'I'll get you back, guys.' Jayden thought as he sat down to wait for the girls to be finished with this store. Like the other times beforehand, they were taking hours.

'Why didn't Mick and Kevin tell me?' Jayden thought.

Flashback to this morning:

Jayden yawned as he walked into the kitchen, and saw Mick, Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Mentor. They were all looking at him funny, and his 6th sense for danger came up to full.

"Morning..." he said to them and got some orange juice and was about to walk out of the war zone he felt coming when Mia and Emily grabbed onto his arms.

"WAIT!" they yelled and he stopped, trying to think of ANY way to get out of the war before it started like it did every time cloths went on sale.

Sadly, he was pretty sure it was a week away when a week had passed and it was the time for girls to go shop. Normally, he made sure to have the guys out of the area before morning, saying that they went on a jog, but today, he seemed to be out of it.

"What is it?" he asked while holding back a yawn.

"We need your help!" they cried as they dragged him into a chair.

Mia sat down one of her meals and Jayden gave her a weak smile, trying not to breathe the sink that came from the food. Kevin was looking at him with sad eyes, with a hint of betrayal. While Mick and Monitor were mouthing for him to run for it. It was safe to say, he was confused, and the only thing his tried brain was telling him, was that he forgot something, and needed to get out of there.

Fast.

"Girls, no matter how much I want to help, I have to train," Jayden said as he stood up with his drink.

But Emily sat him back down by pushing him back on the seat. It was then that Jayden noticed that the other guys were in the same position. His eye's widened as his eyes flew to the calendar, it was Wednesday, the time the girls go shopping.

'Oh, no.' Jayden thought as he started to panic, 'I need to get out of here and save the guys for my mistake.'

Mick and Monitor could see that he had remembered as he stared at the calendar with horror.

"Finally, he remembers!" Mick yelled happily as he stood to do a dance, but was sat back down by Mia.

Kevin groaned as the girls said in unison.

"You guys are going to help us shop, and since you're not out training for once, we now know you didn't mean to avoid us!"

They all, including Monitor gulped. Could they be even denser? Of course, they avoid them, they were like monsters that would take all day to shop. Kevin looked around, and his eye's landed on the door.

"Look, I have a Doctors appointment, I gotta go!" he yelled as he hopped over the table and ran out the door. "Sorry!"

Mick and Monitor looked at each other and said in unison.

"And we have this thing to go to!"

They ran out as well, leaving Jayden by himself. He would have followed Kevin while the girls were distracted, but Emily was right behind him, blocking his exit. And since he was near the wall, he had a counter in front of him, Emily behind him and Mia on his right.

Surrounded.

Jayden groaned as the girls said.

"Forget about training for once Jayden, you're helping us shop!"

End of Flashback:

He opened his eye's and wished that he remembered, but that's when an idea hit him. The girls were in the dressing room, and he could just put the bags outside of it and make a run for it. He had been with them for 3 stores, and there for 3 hours, he needed to leave.

While he had the chance.

Jayden put the bags outside Mia's door and walked slowly and quietly out the door. He smiled in relief as the wind blew in his face. Now all he needed to do was walk away, and he was free.

A perfect plan for the Chicken he was at the moment.

Jayden walked out of the alley and into the market area, it was then he saw her. At the other end of the market, was a young woman, she had long dark amber hair that reached her waist and warm dark green eyes. Her skin was a tannish white, and she had a small smile on her face. She had bright red lipstick and she was wearing a light purple boys muscle shirt. You could clearly see her bra, which was a black. She had light blue skinny jeans that showed off her figure. Her boots were black, and it went up to her knees. She had black biker gloves on and in her lap was a white sweater. She was beautiful, but in her eyes, he could see the sadness in them. He heard Mia and Emily's voice behind him and he ran into the store next to him. It was a restaurant, and he quickly hid behind the door, to where it would open but hid him. To his dismay, Mia and Emily walked in and he could hear what they were saying as they went to a table.

"I can't believe he just left, probably training too!" Mia complained, but Jayden had no desire to be kidnapped again by his teammates, so he opened the door and walked out while they were distracted with the waiter.

When he was outside, Jayden saw the girl in the same place, same position, and same look on her face.

'Hmm... I wonder what is bothering her?' Jayden thought, but he decided that he wouldn't ask, and just run for safety.

Jayden walked away and into the river of people as he headed to headquarters. But as he did so, he couldn't think of anything but why that beautiful girl was so sad.

When Jayden got back, he opened the door and walked into the living room, where the guys were. He fell on top of a cushion and sighed.

"You won't believe how hard it was to get away from them. They were tracking me down!" Jayden said as he closed his eye's.

"Well that's what you get for forgetting about their shopping trip," Kevin said as he laid on a cushion too.

"Well, at least you got away." Mick said but then he teased, "But was it fun being their judge?"

Everyone started laughing as Jayden groaned and rolled over, so his back was to them.

"It was awful!" he grumbled.

Making them laugh harder. Kevin was laughing so hard, he was holding his stomach and no sound was coming out of him. Mick was rolling on the ground and their laughter wasn't helping him.

He got up and walked into his room. Leaving Kevin and Mick, to there little 'fit'. Jayden sighed and closed the door behind him, and slid to the ground. Here he felt safe and it was here he could hide from the female members of his team. A place to be himself but that didn't mean he could completely escape the outside world.

Jayden sighed and stuttered over to his bed and sat down. Jayden stretched out his hands across his bed in a calming manner as he felt the comforter's soft blankets. Jayden leaned back and sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about that girl he saw at that the market area. She was so sad that it worried him that it was a Nighlok or something like that that might have caused the problem. Although he wouldn't blame anyone if they were sad because they keep getting attacked every other day.

Knock, Knock

Jayden closed his eyes as he thought

'A gentle knock at the door... I wonder who it is, in this house no one but Mentor could stand to knock so lightly.'

And just as he thought that he heard his mentor's voice

"Jayden? Are you alright?"

Jayden thought about telling mentor what was on his mind 'A pretty girl that's what.'

Mikes voice echoed in his head and he instantly decided against it. So instead he came up with a small fib.

"To be honest mentor I'm not..."

"Do I need to get you something? Or is it the trip the girls took you on tried you out?"

Jayden thought about it and said, "A little of both actually, I don't feel *Pause for dramatics* sick, I just have a headache and my stomach is unwell, not to mention I'm exhausted, those girls are Nighlok when it comes to shopping (deep sigh) that's all."

"Alright then I'll let you sleep and I'll bring up some medicine."

Jayden was about to tell him no, that he didn't need to do that but quickly thought against it.

When Mentor left Jayden decided to go back to town to see if he can find the girl from before, but right as soon as he got up, the alarm went off.

"Nighlok attack!"

In the Market, with the mysterious girl, her point of view:

I sighed and sat down in the same chair I sat in every time I needed to think of my problems. I miss my sister's, my friends, family. I just wish that I could just go home, and forget about all these attacks that I have been witnessing from afar. A shiver passed through me as I remembered that one monster with those long arms...

Flashback:

I watched as Crystal sat down with Lola in front of me, their smiles made my day. For I had had an awful day, Sam tried to make a move on me again and being with my twin sister, Lola, and my friend that I consider a sister, Crystal, it was relaxing.

"How was your day?" Crystal asked me, I looked at her long blond hair, pale skin, and natural ice blue eyes.

She was way prettier than me and smarter too, but sometimes, she was like a computer, emotionless and always with the right answers. The only thing she couldn't answer was things about love, and emotions, typical. But she was wise when it came to run or fight, and that made her better than me.

"Crystal, don't get me started..." I said as I groaned into my hand.

"Hmm... Sam?" I heard Lola ask me and I groaned in misery at the mention of him.

"Sam." Both Crystal and Lola said.

"You know, why don't you let me take care of him? I hate men..." I heard Lola whisper that last part, and I almost laughed.

Looking up, I looked her in the eyes. She was like me, dark green eyes, tannish white skin, long dark amber hair, the only thing different about us, was that her anger towards men made her eye's light up in this pretty way, like diamonds in the night sky. We may look the same but were not.

"I don't want you arrested for murder," I said, making her laugh

"Yeah, good point, but that doesn't mean I can't show him who's boss."

Fear came up inside me as I remembered the last time she did that to a guy who thought I was pretty. She almost killed him, as a masked bandit! Causing me problems.

"Please don't!" I yelled in fear.

Both Crystal and Lola looked at me with curious eye's but nodded.

"OK, no dead guys," Lola said, making me sigh in relief.

"Yet." She added with a smile that looked so evil, I couldn't tell if it was my sister.

"Luuu..." I growled and her smile dropped.

"Lo-" she started but never finished as that long-armed, big-fisted green monster came out of nowhere.

Everyone started screaming and running around like chickens with their head cut off. Lola stood up with Crystal, and Crystal's eye's widened and they both took a step back.

"What the FUCK?!" Lola yelled as Crystal whispered

"That is one ugly thing..."

However, I didn't have time to turn as I was suddenly flying in the air and breaking/landing on a table.

There were a few things I was certain of.. 1) I could move my legs even though I felt the pain. 2) a green guy ran in front of me and was screaming some crazy things. And 3) My sister's was dragging me away. I noticed this before I passed out from the pain.

End of flashback:

After that, I wasn't able to do any of the things I liked to do. Dance, ride my bike, go for a jog in the morning... go and see Black Beauty, my horse friend. Every time I was standing up, right after my butt there would be this pain. An unbearable pain. Normally I'll pass out from it if I don't get the pills down fast enough. I stay locked in my room, writing books, fanfictions, you name it. As long as. I write I can escape the pain.

The pain of being alone.

The mental pain of that day.

The physical pain.

And the pain of being lonely.

It's a horrible thing, trust me.

My sister's left and went back home, Lola to the army, Crystal to the computer store or whatever where she invents things. While me, I go back to hiding from life, like I did since I was 5. Ever since my family got divorced. All I'm saying about that is that it was terrible, lasted till me and my sis were 18. And now, we're 29, and my life is miserable.

"RUN!"

"AHHHH!"

"MONSTER!"

I blinked and looked up. I was in the middle of a stampede of people screaming random things that deal with monsters. I panicked. Ever since the attack before, the only time I felt my apartment was to go to s places I feel safe and was able to think. But I didn't bring my wheelchair with me. And so if I ran right now, I could be in more pain later, and I'm not supposed to run, or I won't be able to dance again! What am I going to do? Stay and get hurt more? Or... run and have more pain later on in life?

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" someone yelled at me.

I turned and saw the guy in green from before. The Green Samurai Ranger. He was cool.

So was yellow.

Blue.

And Pink.

But I haven't seen the Red Ranger yet.

I looked down and whispered

"I...I can't..."

"Get out of there!" he yelled again before he had to turn around a fight off this creature that looked like a fish.

The only way for me to get out was to walk fast. It was that. Or I ran or hid. Hiding was out because I'll be found. So fast walking. I stood up, and slipped my jacket on, I took a few steps before the ground shook, and this, this THING came up from the ground in front of me.

Yup should have run while I had the chase.

I took a step back and looked the thing up and down, holding back a scream. He was rotting right on the spot. He was all black with flesh coming off of him. He had this tentacle coming off him like it was his nose and he smelled to high heaven.

"Why hello..." he grounded out, his voice sounding like a fucking zombie voice. "And who are you?"

Fuck it.

I turned and ran down the alley I was standing in front of and run for all I was worth.

"Hey, come back here!" I heard him yell at me. "I'm not gonna hurt you!" he teased.

"I don't give a fuck!" I yelled back at him and turned down another alley.

Nothing was in my way, so I ran even faster, pushing my legs and arms to the limits. But as the far away I got, I more and more pain I felt in my legs. However, I didn't stop, I didn't stop because I was scared that if I did, I wouldn't be able to move my legs. I burst out of the alley's and looked around, people weren't here, things were tossed around things littered everywhere. I slowed down and stopped, my breathing heavy from the pain I felt right under my ass. Damn it hurt. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground, my left leg bent so I was kneeling while my other leg was straight out, my hands wrapped around the area near my butt.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I hissed as I fell completely to the ground, holding my legs.

"Well, that wasn't really hard..." I heard that thing say behind me.

I turned so I was on my back and lifting myself up with my elbows. He was right in front of me, and I could see his intent to either hurt or kill me.

Jayden's point of view:

We finished off the Grugers (If you know how to spell it, please tell me) and looked around.

"Where's the Nighlok?" I heard Kevin ask.

I looked around and was about to say he escaped when I heard an ear piercing scream of pain coming from afar.

It was a woman's scream.

We all ran towards it, and when we got to the Nighlok, what we saw stopped us all. He was the ugliest so far, with black flesh falling off him, and we could see him rotting from here. But what got us, was that he had cornered a girl who was on the ground, one hand on her legs, while the other kept her up.

"Sumeria Rangers, attack!" I yelled as I ran towards the Nighlok with everything I had.

The other's followed after me, and I drifted off to the side. Letting them run past me and towards the Nighlok. They started attacking it, pushing it away from the woman on the ground. I hoped over a table and landed next to the girl. I helped her to sit up with my right arm and held her to me as I looked around. Seeing that my team had the Nighlok covered, I looked down at the girl in my arms. My eye's widened as I couldn't believe who it was.

It was the girl from before!

She was looking at me with pained eye's, but I could see the surprise in them.

"It's OK," I reassured her, "Can you stand?"

She looked down at her legs and whispered as She rubbed them.

"N-No. I can't move anything below my waist."

I sighed as my heart contracted with sadness. I had to get her to a safe place before I could help my friends.

"Alright, hold on to me," I told her as I lifted her up bridal style in my arms.

I looked at my teammates and yelled.

"Blue, I'm taking her away from here!"

Kevin turned towards me and yelled back.

"OK, be safe Red!"

I nodded and ran away from the battle with her. I felt her arms wrapped around my neck as she held on to me as I ran. I stopped at the end of the fountain area and looked back at my team, I felt bad for leaving them, but I had to take care of her. I looked back down at the girl in my arms and asked her as I ran forward again, and towards the hospital.

"What's your name?"

She snapped her eye's towards me and whispered.

"Taria Wolf."

I nodded and kept running. I ran for a little while more before I stopped and sat her back on a piece of debery. I needed to check with my team members to make sure they are OK, but I had a feeling if I went back, then I won't see Taria again. And something about her intrigued me like it did this morning. Right now, I could see that her walls were down, and it pained me to see her in such pain. She kept taking deep breaths, holding her legs as if it was the only thing she could do. But seeing this, only made my anger for the Nighlok grow, and the need to protect people grow. I just knew, at this moment, I would see Taria Wolf again, if only to be her friend, and unravel her mystery.

"Taria... I need to go back and help my friends. I hope you understand..."

She looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"Go. I'll be here if that is what you're afraid of."

I nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back."

I then ran as fast as I could back towards my friends. When I go there, the Nighlok was about to finish them off.

"Nightlok!" I yelled, "Your fight is with me!"

He turned towards me and said

"Ohh... the Red Ranger... hello."

I pulled my sword out and charged him, he ran towards me as well and we clashed. My sword hit his shoulder, while his trunk wrapped around my waist. I yelled as he threw me away from him and into a pile of rubble. He walked over to me and raise his hand up in a fist but he started to dry up.

"Until next time Rangers!"

He then disappeared back in the ground. I sighed in relief and got back up.

"Are you alright?" I asked my friends as they stood up.

"Yeah!"

"Who's that girl?" Mia asked me and I froze.

"I left her to come and help you guys. I'll go take care of her now."

Before they could stop me, I ran towards the last place I remembered seeing her. I ran up towards the place and stopped in my tracks.

She was still there.

Still sitting there.

She turned towards me and smiled.

And for some reason, I felt like we were going to be the best of friends.

 **Author's Note:** Hi, hope ya like it.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So sorry for not finishing this story. After the first chapter, it seemed like something was missing. I couldn't find what, so I can't do this story. But once I do, I will restart it. Sorry to all of those who are following.

-Witch


End file.
